Whisper
by Perseverance
Summary: In the present a New Tool has been discovered and created by the Government. Now with the Government after the New Tool, only a chosen few can stop the Government, or can they?
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Whisper**

**Summary_: In the present a New Tool has been created and discovered by the Government. Now with the Government after the New Tool, only a chosen few can stop the Government, or can they?_**

**Category: _Sci-fic/Angst/Romance_**

Rated: _PG-13_

Started: _02.20.2005_

**Chapter 1**

**Whispers of Mystery**

It rained heavily that night, while the wind blew gently through the mists. There was nothing in sight, for the fog blinded a naked eye. The streets were deserted, showing no signs of life. Hardly any cars passed by, for there were little to expect on such a rainy night like this one.

Through it all, she stood there perplexed. Her eyes struggled to see the time on her watch, yet the harder she struggled, the blurrier her vision got. She stood there for a long period of time. An exasperated expression took over her fine features. Her silken raven hair came loose from the pouring rain. Her figure soaked to the bone, the clothes revealing every contour of her slender figure. She was a fine woman to watch and maybe an easy woman to condemn. All alone she stood in the night, vulnerable and waiting for someone or something to pick her up.

The fog grew heavier each moment, as the rain remained merciless in its direction. Never once did the rain waver. Never did the strange woman decide to leave her spot. The streets were unsafe at the hour after midnight, for evil dwelled in the forbidden shadows. These streets were clearly unsafe, for they spoke of the horrors that happened, the countless of deaths; no one ever took time to pay attention to. Yet she stood exasperated of her situation. She watched her watch one moment, and then the next moment she lifted her face into the dark night, to let the rain wash over her.

_Someone was there watching over her, looking right through her._

The sense of being watch made the woman uneasy. Her blood raced through her veins, as her heart race increased. Warily the woman looked around her, searching through the mist to see if anything was out of the ordinary.

_Someone was there, waiting for her._

Finally, after long intakes of air, she gathered the courage to walk to the dark form. Slowly she moved forward, one footstep after another led her to a small alleyway, where the dark figure waited. Her body felt heavier with every step she took. Although her mind protested her from moving any farther, her feet still carried her. It felt like her body had a will of its own.

_Someone was beckoning her, bidding her to obey._

The scene continued with every slow footstep. Something inside told her not to rush, just take her time and go to the figure. Suddenly from the dark alleyway, the woman saw the dark figure raise a hand toward her as if daring her to take it. The pointer finger pointed to her from the shadows, casting her to remembrance. Eyes glowed feral through the dark, making the woman gasp out loud. She stepped back all of sudden, fear raced through her body like a storm taking over the heavens. Her body trembled, as a hard hand clasped her small hand. The larger hand was rough, speaking of the harshness it knew about life. Eyes glowed dangerously in the dark; it never wavered from her vision. Before anything more could happen, the dark figure stepped back. Something else was here, and the strange figure sensed it. The figure hissed a horrible warning and then left the alleyway like it was never there in the first place.

Hastily the woman ran out the dark alley, only to approach a bright light ahead of her. Reflexively she lifted her hands over her eyes, to shield the bright light from damaging her sensitive eyes. There was more then one light. The bright lights came closer, inch-by-inch. Then they halted before her. Another dark figure stepped out before the light and called her by her name.

"Kaoru! What are you doing here?" asked the voice, now concerned for her safety. "You look like you saw a ghost." Automatically one hand left her face to travel her already soaked form. Her other hand traveled through her knotty raven hair. She paled, realizing her state of appearance.

"Only if you have come sooner," she retorted.

* * *

"How long have this been?" asked a woman now looking through her documents. All signs led to one symptom. Her raven hair pulled swiftly back in a bun began cascading, falling to her heart shaped frame. Her serious eyes did not look up to see the tall man before her. She immersed her senses to digesting her information accurately.

"I cannot say," said the man. His tone was heavy and rich.

"How do you expect me to do my job, if you are not providing me with useful information?" The situation was hopeless. One life can be lost today after all. The man before her did not look educated beyond Community College years. She had been around enough people to tell their status of education, after a couple conversations with them. The man before her appeared as if he had no class whatsoever. To her he looked disgusting. His over grown beard, his ragged clothes, not a pleasant smell, spoke of the days he never showered. She began feeling sorry for the sick figure in the hospital room.

"Tell me what happened."

"Well, I found the girl in a dark alleyway. She was bruised badly and mentioned something about someone stalking her."

"You found her and never called the police."

"Look miss, there was no phone nearby and..."

"And what?" The doctor looked at him suspiciously. There was something he was not mentioning. She knew from his personality, he seemed to be a furtive man, a desolated man who knew little about communicating with people.

"Nothing."

"I think you know something essential," added the doctor. "I believe you should report this case to the police."

All of sudden the doctor was interrupted by an intern, who seemed distressed about something. The intern gazed at the room as if it carried a heathen.

"What now?" asked the doctor. Now she became annoyed at both the strange man and her intern. For some reason this was not her day.

"The man brought us a forbidden thing," said the intern. His gaze hardened on the door. "I think we should notify the government about our findings."

"Notify the government about what?" she asked. She stared at the door her intern was watching intently. Her mind noticed something different about the room. The aura changed. The environment was darker, fiercer with raging emotions of despair and madness. For a moment the doctor felt a heavy burden on her shoulders and her vision saw red.

"Just as I confirmed. The man brought a Program."

* * *

"Damn!" He swore again. Punching the cupboards in his office, he threw aside the ornaments on his desk. He swore over and over again. He called God's name in vain, not caring about getting struck by lightening. His body tightened with such rage, that it felt so stiff. His office was thrashed; he almost turned his possessions upside down.

Never in his life had he failed. Never in his life had he attempted to keep a promise. It was over now.

_She is gone, vanished into thin air._

He promised to take care of her. His pledge to her was to keep her safe from danger.

_She was heaven, while hell grew in her. _

An organization was created to protect her from danger. She became the new tool of evolution, one that the government hunted. The government needed her dead, for they believe she carried a threat. If she was eliminated, then government could proceed with forbidden experiments and not worry about having to pay consequences. The tools scientists made, proving they to be Gods, changed the world's aspects of life and society. He was sick of it all.

_She was real. The world lived within her._

It was time the world became known as it was from the beginning. No human being should toy with lives. Every life was precious, for life had no social classes.

_That was what she taught him. Without her everything was lost._

If the government found her, if they eliminate her, they would suffer the consequences dearly. His unit did not call him Enishi for nothing for they knew his reputation to well. Out of two hundred enemies he faced, never did he fail to cause their doom.

_Where there is life, there is also death._

* * *

The men managed to gather a squad before sunrise. Each of them gathered secretly in the corner building of a deserted street not to far from a passing car. As the car pulled up to the parking lot, men rushed to greet the great Admiral they heard so much from the chief. However, they stopped dead in their tracks, when they saw a tall lean figure stepped out from the dark car. His shoulders squared as he rose to his fullest height. Some amber hair fell before his eyes, hiding the deadly expression in them. His hand automatically went to the sword at his hip. It was rumored by the Section 9 Department, that a great Admiral by the name of Saito Haijme, possessed great skill with a sword. Every man who faced him in battle suffered from severe injury. His enemies died in a flash. No one can compare to his sword skills as well as his gun skills. His reputation in Section 9 was highly honored. Without him Section 9 would have never existed.

Hastily, the men scurried from his way, seeing that their Admiral meant business. Apparently their Chief called him to forewarn him about the new threat.

"The information," Saito declared without explaining himself further. Automatically from this expression, the men learned that their Admiral was a man of few words.

"A Program has been spotted Sir," said one of the Juniors timidly.

"Location?" he took a cigar from his pocket and a match from the other pocket. Swiftly, but gracefully Saito struck the match and lit his cigar.

"Long Fork Hospital," replied the Junior.

The corners of the Admiral mouth curved, his eyes flared deeply. "I have you right where I want you."

* * *

AN- This is my first RK fic. The story starts out a bit confusing, but in the next chapter to come, the story will answer the questions you have, such as What Is a Program? If there anything particular you will like answered then I will answer them for you under Author Notes in the next chapter. Thank you for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am _not_ the soul owner of Rurouni Kenshin anime. Nobuhiro Watsuki is the proud owner of it. But I _do_ own my story.

**Chapter 2**

**Whispers of the Beginning**

She inhaled deeply as her flighty hands rubbed against her thighs nervously. The moisture on both her hands due from perspiration added to the volume of heat in her already anxious body. Her eyes closed as she imagined good thoughts, trying her best to calm her tensed mood. The atmosphere seemed dull. Students brooded over another day of lecture as their professor made futile attempts to gain their undivided attention. Somehow the scenario only furthered her fear to lecture the class on Human Autonomy.

Just a few months ago she received a message stating her new position as a Hacker. Her field as a Researcher in Human Autonomy delayed, giving her a chance to progress further in the social class ladder. However, the job's requirements were not easy to abide by. Numerous periods she found herself awake at awkward hours, sitting up in front of her computer screen deciphering codes, hacking into programs, encoding new material. All of this for her new job and she never received compensation for her hard works well done. Instead, someone else presented her work and passed it on as their own. And then this opportunity occurred from underneath her nose. Her employer walked into her office discussing variety of procedures and one of them included a promotion. Every junior who endeavored a promotion had to do the basics. And this was what she volunteered to do tonight. Her main objective was to enlighten students about Human Autonomy. This certain field had to display the human body's normal functions and explain the distinctions between a Program and a regular person. Additionally, she would have to explain certain properties of a Program and their so-called "special" attributes.

Sighing, she conjured her lesson in mind, the days of practice rushing into one heady forth. Wryly she smiled as the information storied and memorized in her mind was there for reach. Once her lecture began, a person would find it hard to interrupt her. After all, the focal purpose was to enlighten students about Human Autonomy. With enough lectures she would venture to promotion and be one step nearer to an official place in the government. The major drawback to her job was the unstableness of it. About fifty Hackers were fired from their regular duties last week. It seemed that science improved technology, thus causing fewer Hackers or the field became relatively accepted, thus creating heavy competition.

A next inaudible sigh escaped her as her tongue nervously darted from her mouth to moisten her dry lips. She chewed on her lower lip after vast contemplation. Her fingers intertwined as she imagined messing up on her first opportunity to being able to accomplish something successfully and call it her own. For once, it was her presenting her own hard work and not someone else trying to take her glory and fame.

She folded her hands behind her all while berating herself for negative thoughts. She operated her job in a professional manner. Her tasks were completed by due dates, her final drafts revised by chief editors, her outline approved by common advisors, her presentation viewed by significant people. She did her job and remained in a very difficult field for so long. Now was not the time for childish behavior on morals and ethics. The real world had high standards where one must be strong to survive or perish with other weaklings.

Snorting her distaste, she gathered her last supplies. The professor made his last statement in his opening speech before calling her name on the stage. With unknown serenity, she walked to where the professor awaited her arrival. Sounds of clapping etched through the big lecture room greeting her and somehow making her feel welcomed. Once brooded faces lightened up to an unexpected occasion. 'So they did not think a woman could be a Hacker. Then let me prove them wrong.'

Thus putting down the supplies before her on the speech stand, she began the concise lecture of Human Autonomy.

"To comprehend Human Autonomy, you must understand the display of the human body's normal functions. Then the explanation of distinctions between a Program and a regular person will end our discussion. Only then will you be aware of the true concept Human Autonomy."

The nervous system, the reproductive system, the respiratory system, and the circulatory system were topics briefly conferred. And then she paused before beginning the next part of her lecture on her field of expertise.

"Now to my most preferred in Human Autonomy, the human brain. The brain is the seat of awareness and reason. It's where learning, memory, and emotions are centered. To understand the brain is to look at three different stages of evolution: (1) the primitive central core; (2) the limbic system, which evolved later; and (3) the cerebral hemisphere, which are in charge of higher mental processes such as problem solving and language."

She paused for a moment to move aside and hit a button on her remote control. Automatically the lights dimmed and a picture appeared on the screen of a human brain, viewed from the top in front of the big lecture room. Then she continued her discussion.

"The point where the spinal cord enters the skull becomes the hindbrain. Due to the hindbrain mostly being found in even the most primitive vertebrates, it is assumed to have been the earliest brain to evolve. The hindbrain contains the medulla (regulates respiration, heart rate, and blood pressure), pons (regulates sleep-wake cycles), and cerebellum (regulates reflexes and balance or coordinates movement)."

With a next push of a button on the remote control, a new picture appeared of a human brain, viewed on the side displaying four lobes of the cerebral cortex.

"Cerebral cortex is the outer surface of two cerebral hemispheres which regulates most complex behavior. The significant four parts of the cerebral cortex are frontal lobe (coordinates messages from the other cerebral lobes and mostly involve in problem-solving skills), occipital lobe (receives and processes visual information), parietal lobe (receives sensory information from sense receptors all over the body), and temporal lobe (involved in complex visual tasks, balance, regulates emotions, and strong role in understanding language)."

With a next push of a button, a new picture appeared of a brain, viewed from the top.

"The limbic system is a system of brain structures including the thalamus, hippocampus, amygdala, hypothalamus, and olfactory bulb. It is most recent than the central core and is fully developed only in mammals. The limbic system appears to play a central role in times of stress, coordinating and integrating the activity of the nervous system."

With a final push of a button, the lights grew brighter and the picture in the front the students vanished. She walked back to her position in front the class to briefly discuss the last part of her lecture.

"The most intriguing part of a human brain is the frontal lobe, located just behind the forehead." She brought her index finger to point at her forehead. "It accounts for being half the volume of the human brain." She removed her hand from her forehead to the speech stand. "For years the frontal lobe baffled Researchers. It remained a mystery until the first Program was created. The main duties of the frontal lobe is to receive and coordinate messages from the other three lobes and cortex. In addition, it is to keep track of previous and future movements of the body. Due to these functions, the human brain went through a next evolution. Thus, creating a far more complex being with special attributes."

A hand rose in the air catching her eye. Automatically she called on the student.

"The complex being you speak of is a Program?" asked the student.

She smiled. "Yes it is."

A next hand raised and she called on the owner of the hand. At fist he seemed hesitant, but she encouraged him to ask his question by smiling at him. "Umm… Does that make them smarter then us average human beings?"

Lifting her hand to her chin, she thought how to answer his question to the best if her ability. "An average human uses ten percent of their brain. A Program uses more then ten percent of their brain. With their abilities, they are able to do what scientists thought were impossible such as read minds, moves things, create elements, and many more. Then there are the educational procedures to take into consideration. This is still an on-going debate."

Another student raised a hand. She called on the young woman whom looked down at her notes before asking her question. "How can you ensure Programs won't evolve in the self-awareness category and revolt against us?"

"An interesting question indeed." Everyone in class seemed to gaze at her, engrossed on how she was going to answer the question. "Programs already have minds of their own. However, there is limit to their self-awareness. As you all know, only high-class families can afford Programs as servants. The others are used for governmental purposes."

She over looked the room until a shadow near a doorway caught her attention. However, a terse ruffle of clothing broke her attention from the shadow to stare at her audience of students waiting for her to complete her answer. "There are two ways to create a Program. One has to do with complex chip embedded between the brain and spinal cord, thus controlling a Program. Another is the most expensive, where DNA strands is arranged in an embryo to create the ultimate Program at birth. These two ways construct highly and unlikely probability for Programs to revolt."

The class remained silent until a beeping resonance echoed through the air. Glancing at her watch, she smiled as she realized she finished her hard earned lecture. "I believe my lecture ends here. Thank you ladies and gentlemen for listening." She bowed gracefully before the class and stood up. Gathering her supplies, she went to shake hands with the professor. Exchanging words of gratitude, she exited the big lecture room.

Somewhere in the shadows, a tall man contacted his superior to relay a succinct message. "The Hacker has been established. Her name is Misao Makimachi."

* * *

A flustered woman paced back and forth as she anxiously wringed her hands in front of her. Ever since her intern mentioned about withholding a Program, the hospital swarmed with policemen guarding the main entrance and exits. People scurried through the hospital avoiding the main room where the Program was now being detained. 

According to the Police Chief, no one could enter the room without a permit. Only she could enter the room due to her profession (doctor). Once in a while they allowed her entry into the room to check the progress of the Program, which absolutely baffled her. Usually a detected Program was deleted or slain. This Program had to hold some significance to the Government to keep her alive.

Checking her papers, she saw the alias of the Program. Tomoe Yukishiro, a name that stood out from the rest of names. The last name sounded familiar yet she could not bring her exhausted mind to remember where she heard such a name. Over looking the documents for any serious injuries, she heard a slight moan from the pale figure on the bed. Automatically, she turned to the monitor of the computer scanning the Program's body for pain or any other serious ailments that she and the other doctors might have missed. Programs were not all that dissimilar from humans. They were considered the evolved form of an average human, however, they were not born naturally. Instead being born from natural birth, they were artificially created by science. The Government engaged in major recreation of Programs ensuring citizens that Programs were the perfect subjects used for many purposes such as war and service. However, only the high class could afford Programs.

Clicking on an icon on the bottom of the screen, a box appeared with information of the particular Program named Tomoe Yukishiro. The blood pressure, cholesterol, and heart level were the three factors notifying her that the Program was sanctioned for the time being. The other rest of information displayed technical entries, which took a professional to handle. For some reason, she clicked on the icon dealing with brain waves and her hands stopped dead in the progress of typing in "Frontal Lobe." Before her displayed something she thought never existed. The average human used ten percent of their brain whereas a Program used more then ten percent of their brain. This Program used more then fifty percent of their brain, which only meant…

"I see you have acquainted yourself with our most loyal Program," startling her from her reverie. Dumbfounded she turned from the monitor to stare at a tall man hovering at the entrance of the room. Her eyes widened as she made out the colors of his eyes. A strong amber glow, the same intensity of scorching flames caused her to gasp. She stepped back all while aware of the man in front of her.

"Are there any serious injuries?" he gruffly asked as if not use to starting conversations as well as conversing with people. She noticed his hands moved to the hilt of his sword hanging limply on the left side of his hip. He wrapped his long lean fingers around them as he awaited her answer.

"No, there are no severe injuries. The Program only has numerous minor injuries sir," she answered while eying his hand still perched at the hilt of his sword.

"Will you please explain to me how the Program got to be here?" he asked in quite a restrained voice, trying to hold onto limited amount patience.

The doctor remained cool and aloof on the surface, however, inside a storm enraged for she was amply asked to repeat her story. It seemed they were not satisfied with it for they detained her as well.

Running a hand through her rugged hair and inhaling a deep breath, she alleged her story once more. "A thrashed looking man walked through the hospital doors asking for assistance. Bruised and battered the other doctors and I gathered the Program from his arms and rushed her to the emergency area. However, I returned to ask him information about the Program when he confessed he discovered her in an alleyway. She told him about someone stalking her. When I asked why he did not notify the police, he said there were no phones nearby and was about to add something else."

"Something else," the tall man pointed out.

"That something else was never mentioned. Before asking any more questions, my intern rudely interrupted us and reported that he brought a Program, leaving me to assume that he was going to include the little secret. Then something weird happened. It was as if the air got heavier and for an instant I saw red. By the time everything got to the normal, the thrashed man disappeared."

"You reported him to the fellow police officer," he said moving to the monitor where she stood before. "Megumi Takani, I am grateful for your cooperation. However, I ask you to please refrain speaking about this incident to anyone else."

She nodded her head as her response. Then she picked up her documents and left the room realizing the seriousness of the situation. The Program inside that room was no ordinary Program. No, Tomoe Yukishiro was a forbidden Program that aroused fear in people. The stirred terror came with a belief of constructing a Great War. Instead of having human conflicts, the next conflict might be humans versus Programs where Programs would terminate the creation of new Programs and insert to have equivalent rights as humans or they might annihilate the human race.

Meanwhile, inside the room, the tall man retrieved his cell phone and clicked the 'Redial' button. After three rings, another person picked up the phone. "We have a witness. Delete her as soon as possible. Identity, Megumi Takani."

* * *

The night seemed so dark. Every now and then a dimmed light appeared from the tinted class of the moving vehicle, but disappeared as fast as it came. Then there was the driver whom seemed to have his undivided attention on the road. His long lean fingers curved the steering wheel, tightening on the thin bar once in a while. The woman sitting next to him peered at his hand, noticing the tension in the cramped atmosphere. 

"Is something the matter?" she asked turning to glance at her now soaked watch. Her drenched outfit stuck to her frame like a second skin, displaying the contours of her womanly figure. Her skin remained with specks of water drops. Shivering from the cold, she rubbed her bare arms. "You seem upset."

"Nothing is the matter Kaoru," he answered. She did not desire to pester him. If he decided not to speak his emotions to her, then so be it. From growing up she learned not to interrupt him when he was deeply engrossed into something. Unfortunately knowing his thoughts was intolerable for this instance. But still he seemed troubled and that only doubled her concern for him. He was type of man who guarded his emotions as well as the people around him. When she was ten years old, her father brought him home and introduced her to him. Katsu Kamiya, her father named him and explained that he was going to be her new brother. She smiled sincerely at the thought of him as her older, when he acted more like a bodyguard. He comprehended her need for privacy but he hovered about her. Only this night he let her be.

And then the mystifying event from earlier occurred in her mind. She witnessed something inexplicable that caused her to tremble in her seat.

"Is something the matter?" her brother questioned.

Turning to glance at him from under the veil of her midnight bangs she shook her head.

"You look uneasy," he said. He momentarily glanced at her before turning to look at the road. "If you need to talk about anything, you know I am always here."

"I know you are," she whispered. And then an idea stirred in mind, causing her to jump in her seat. Her eyes brightened while her hands locked together on her lap. "I will only tell you my thoughts if you tell me yours."

He groaned and muttered something unintelligible under his breath before answering her. "Okay, you win."

She beamed while her hands clasped together in a pure act of rejoice.

"I thought about what happened earlier. After picking you up around an unsafe neighborhood, I thought I saw something move in the shadows nearby. Furthermore, you looked pale as if you saw a ghost."

She gulped as her body trembled once again.

Katsu's brow furrowed. " What happened before I picked you up?"

She closed her eyes and inhaled air into her lungs, then opened them again, expression stark. "I was standing there waiting for you when I felt someone watching me. Then looking through the mist, I saw something out of the ordinary. I feared because I found myself moving toward it. It beckoned me and I could not stop myself from closing in on it."

"Did you get a good look at how he or she looked like?" It took all his effort to keep his rage at not being there from his voice. "Is there anything you saw that may assist to identifying him or her the next time it occurs?"

Her body froze as her gaze met his. "What do you mean next time?"

He swore and turned his head to look at the road again.

* * *

AN- I am not much of a writer so I sincerely apologize for my poor writing skills. I am more of a numerical person. However, I did do my research before writing this chapter. At the beginning where I had Misao enlightened students about the human brain, those are facts. I received some information from the Internet and from an old psychology book I read during my free time. As for the 'frontal lobe' part of the brain, I only fictionalize the supernatural parts such as moving items, reading minds, controlling elements, etc. I picked the 'frontal lobe' as my primary interest due to the fact that it still remains a mystery to scientists. Since the 'frontal lobe' accounts for being half the volume of the human brain and an average human uses ten percent of their brain, I thought this could fill the gap of what leaves people questioning, what will happen if someone is able to use more then ten percent of their brain. 

As for the upcoming chapters, I hope to explain the arranging of DNA strands. However, I am still completing some research on it. Once again I apologize for my poor writing skills. I am struggling on improving it, although I feel ashamed because English is my primary language. And the only excuse I have is this is my first RK fiction. It would be nice if you left a review as to know your thoughts but I do _not_ like flames.


End file.
